


【彬彬宥李】病人不听话

by gaogaohanhan



Category: all汶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogaohanhan/pseuds/gaogaohanhan
Kudos: 6





	【彬彬宥李】病人不听话

陈宥维看着对面坐着的李汶翰，对方穿着一件白色v领衬衫，露出白嫩的脖颈和凹起的锁骨，上面全是新鲜的吻痕和牙印，在细嫩的肌肤上开出青青紫紫的花朵。

陈宥维翻开病历卡，拿起笔问道:“之前我说的话你听了吗？”

李汶翰用手托住下巴，瞪着无辜的大眼睛反问，“陈医生你说什么了，我不记得了。”

陈宥维的笔迟迟落不下，他心中有些恼火，连带着语调都拔高了，“让你节制，不要做爱，这些话都不记得了？”

李汶翰嗤嗤地笑了出来，他的小嘴微微撅起，眼眉弯弯，“哦～您说这件事啊，我没忘。我每天都记得呢。”

然而李汶翰脖子上的吻痕早就暴露了一切，陈宥维挑眉看着对方，“做爱的频率大概多少？最近一次是什么时候？”

李汶翰知道陈宥维的目光停留在自己的脖子上，他表现得落落大方，“还是和之前一样，每天都要做。就在刚才，在隔壁脑科，和王医生刚做过。”

“李汶翰！”饶是连陈宥维这样好脾气的人都不免有些生气，“你之前怎么说的？你说你想要治好性瘾。我告诉你必须节制做爱，你都答应我了。”

李汶翰叹了叹气，“是啊，我之前是答应您了。可是我忍不住。陈医生，看到男人我就痒的难受，我满脑子都是自己被男人硕大的肉棒肏的场景。就像现在，我多想扒开你的白大褂，握住你的大肉棒往自己嘴里塞，一想到这些，我的下面都止不住地流水啊。”

陈宥维的胸腔有些发闷，他能感受到下面的巨物隔着内裤隐隐抬起，都怪李汶翰太好看了，他舔着红唇说荤话的模样，是个男人看到都得硬。

可是陈宥维是个有职业道德的医生，他暗自缓了缓气，在李汶翰的病历卡上快速填了几行，然后起身拉开座位后方的遮帘布，指着狭窄的病床说，“接下去是身体检查，脱掉上衣躺上去。”

李汶翰乖乖照做，他解开扣子，露出白皙的上半身，平躺在病床上。

李汶翰的上半身全是做爱留下的痕迹，小的如吻痕牙印，大的像掌印掐痕，白皙的皮肤上没一处好地方。

即便像陈宥维这般见多识广，也不禁被惊得倒吸了口凉气，他伸手捏住李汶翰粉嫩的乳头，没揉搓几下，敏感的乳头就变得硬挺。

李汶翰的呼吸也急促起来，他难受地扭动身体，黑溜溜的大眼睛里全是饥渴的神情，“陈医生，另一边也要……”

陈宥维却不理会，他将手掌慢慢滑到李汶翰平坦的小腹，在对方的肚脐眼周围来回地抚摸，“现在呢，现在什么感觉？”

李汶翰弓起背，将光滑的小腹往陈宥维手上送，他的眼角涨的通红，晶莹的泪珠将睫毛都浸湿了，“啊……啊……不行了……陈医生……快肏肏我吧……”

陈宥维拿开手，又在病历本上记下几行字，一边写一边冷冷地问道，“别人这样弄你，你也会这么敏感吗？还是会更加敏感？”

即便是单纯的抚摸也早已让李汶翰性欲难耐，他喘着粗气，认真地看着陈宥维，“没有……别人不会这样对我……他们都是直接脱了裤子往我下面塞，用牙齿狠狠地在我身上咬……陈医生，你是第一个这样对我的。”

“那你喜欢吗？”陈宥维的语气平静得听不出任何波澜，“你喜欢我这样摸你吗？”

李汶翰的脸噌的一下烧的通红，他微微张嘴，露出两颗小巧玲珑的兔牙，“喜欢……喜欢的。”

陈宥维只感觉一股热流从腹部涌出，巨物叫嚣着想挣脱束缚，幸好白大褂够宽够大，才不至于让他在病人面前丢了脸。

“接下去把裤子脱掉。”

“好……好的。”李汶翰颤巍巍地解开皮带，将黑色的西装裤褪到膝盖，他抬起头疑惑地向陈宥维询问，“陈医生，内裤要脱吗？”

陈宥维的语气较之前稍稍拔高，异样的语调中透露着一丝难以察觉的紧张，“内裤也一起脱了，还有鞋袜都脱掉。”

李汶翰一一照做，他光溜溜地躺在床上，病床上方的白炽灯光打在他身上，让他有些羞赧与无措，他不禁微微地侧过身，挡住陈宥维试探的眼神。

陈宥维按住李汶翰乱动的身子，不禁笑出了声，“之前被那么多男人肏过，还怕被我看到吗？王医生可是跟我形容过你在床上有多么放得开，怎么到我这纯情得跟个处男一样？”

“不一样”，李汶翰回答，“他们是肏我，可你不想。如果你也想肏我，我就不怕了。”

说罢，李汶翰转过身，一脸渴求地看着陈宥维，“陈医生，求求你肏肏我吧，从第一次看到你，我就想跟你做了。”

这是最直接最刺骨的告白，差点攻破陈宥维所有的防线，李汶翰不知道，其实在第一次见到他的时候，陈宥维就想把他狠狠地按在墙上，把他干到痛哭求饶，让他一遍一遍呼喊自己的名字。

但陈宥维忍住了。他下定决心要把李汶翰治好，他不想跟其他男人一样把李汶翰当做性爱的工具，他想要堂堂正正地拥有李汶翰。

可是现在，看着李汶翰被性欲折腾到泪眼婆娑的模样，陈宥维的心好似被无数刀子划伤，他多想凑上去亲亲李汶翰红肿的双唇，抚摸他敏感的胸部，将肉棒塞满他紧致的小穴，用浓稠的精液灌满他的小腹。

陈宥维回忆起第一次看见李汶翰的场景，在医院厕所的隔间里，他听见男人低沉的喘息和李汶翰高声的浪叫，啪啪的碰撞声在寂静的卫生间里回响。

陈宥维不敢出声，等到隔壁没了动静方才打开了隔门，没想到李汶翰仍然衣衫不整地躺在厕所的角落里，白浊的精液挂在他的嘴边，汗水将他的刘海打湿，依稀看见他漂亮而又迷离的眼眸。

李汶翰对陈宥维说的第一句话就是，“你好，请问你想肏我吗？”

陈宥维摇头，他脱下白大褂盖在李汶翰身上，“我是医生，你如果有什么需要帮忙的，可以来801找我。”

李汶翰的第二句话带着孩子一般的哭腔，“那你可以救我吗？”

正是这句话，让陈宥维一直铭记在心，李汶翰在向他求救，求他救他。

陈宥维终于回过神，他神色自若地握住李汶翰的肉棒，对方的肉棒软塌塌地瘫在胯下，任陈宥维怎么来回套弄都不肯抬头，“那这样呢？有什么感觉？”

李汶翰还在低喘，可他的语气却染上一分悲伤和无奈，“没有用的，只有被肏爽了它才会有感觉，你摸摸我下面，那里已经湿透了。”

陈宥维将手伸到李汶翰的股缝，果然如李汶翰所说，那里早已湿透，甚至随着手指的到来，还在涌出更多的淫水。

陈宥维让李汶翰翻过身背躺在床上，他掰开李汶翰的股瓣，露出对方一张一合的小穴，也许是刚刚被穿插过的原因，李汶翰的穴口张得很开，陈宥维毫不费劲地就将三根手指插了进去。

陈宥维的手指在李汶翰的穴肉里抠挖，粘腻的蜜水将三根手指浇得滚烫，李汶翰的呻吟声随着抽插时而轻时而响，一点一滴击打在陈宥维心尖上。

李汶翰的神志早已恍惚，只觉得全身上下好似被无数的蚂蚁攀爬，他不自觉地抬起屁股，卖力摇摆，“陈医生，求求你……肏肏我吧……只有做爱才能救我……”

陈宥维压制住内心的邪火，将三根手指从李汶翰的蜜穴里抽出，他拿起一旁的纸巾将手指上的淫水擦拭干净，又在病历本上记下几行字。

李汶翰难受得在床上翻来覆去，环顾四周却不见陈宥维的身影，等回过神来，陈宥维却已经从办公桌的抽屉里取出了一个不知名的东西，塞进了李汶翰的小穴。

灵活的跳蛋随即在李汶翰的小穴里横冲直撞，别样的体验让李汶翰忍不住浑身颤抖，敏感的穴肉拼命挤压想要将异物挤出去，却反而将跳蛋越挤越深，一下子顶到了洞穴深处。

狂风暴雨般的冲撞让李汶翰很快缴械投降，一顿猛插过后，穴口淫水直流，软塌塌的性器也爽得抬起，龟头上溢出几滴混浊的精液。

陈宥维把跳蛋从李汶翰穴里取出，又带出一股蜜液，李汶翰喘着粗气，翻过身，眼神迷离地看着陈宥维。

“现在什么感觉？”

陈宥维的脸庞在灯光的印衬下愈发深邃，像一个掌握着命运的审判之神，明明近在眼前，却好似远在天边。

而自己就像陈宥维的一个玩物，被性欲折磨的模样全是对方不为人知的乐趣。

李汶翰确实对陈宥维很有好感，有的时候他甚至在想，或许陈宥维是他所有想要做爱的人里最有可能把他从深渊里拉出来的那个。

但即便这样，李汶翰也仍有着坚不可摧的自尊。

他爬下床，尽管双腿抖得厉害，却坚定地一步一步向前挪去，“如果您觉得这样很有趣的话，对不起，我想我宁愿一辈子被性瘾折磨，也不会再来找您看病了。”

苦涩的眼泪不听话地掉了下来，让李汶翰看不清眼前的路，他颤颤巍巍地从陈宥维身边走过，却突然被对方一把搂进怀里。

陈宥维紧紧地抱着李汶翰，下巴抵住对方毛茸茸的脑袋，“我说过我会救你。”

“李汶翰，我爱你。”

突如其来的告白让李汶翰全身僵直，他闭着眼睛，感受着陈宥维炽热的目光和跳跃的心脏，不知不觉中眼泪已布满脸颊，“我没救了，我不可能爱上一个人了。”

“你可以的”，陈宥维伸出舌头一点一点舔舐李汶翰粉嫩的耳垂，他的语气温柔得像一股泉水，缓缓流进李汶翰的心窝，“你对我不一样，你不仅想和我做爱。”

陈宥维的吻就不着痕迹地落了下来，从耳垂到脖子，再到锁骨，最后轻柔地停留在李汶翰的唇瓣。

静谧的房间渐渐响起碰撞和轻喘的声音，绵延不断。

事后李汶翰安静地躺在陈宥维怀里，任由对方的双手在自己身上胡作非为，他突然想起什么，噗嗤笑出声，“喂，你的病历本上要不要如实加上：李汶翰被陈宥维按在沙发上做了三次，最后清理的时候又多做了一回，说明李汶翰性欲功能很正常。”

陈宥维捏了捏对方圆鼓鼓的脸蛋儿，宠溺地回答，“可以啊。还要加上诊断书:建议李汶翰先生天天来801就诊，以后专注跟陈宥维一个人做爱。”

“那我们现在是什么关系啊，陈医生？”

“不正常医患关系？”

“喂！陈宥维！”

“骗你的啦，我的男朋友～”

【END】


End file.
